Prunus serrulata
by 6Starlight6
Summary: UA Japon féodal. "L'aube se levait à peine sur le palais impérial, pourtant Shisui était déjà éveillé. Comme chaque matin, il avait échappé à la surveillance de ses serviteurs." (Ou quand Shisui est un enfant de 8 ans, prince et qu'il aime espionner Itachi.)


**Diclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

 **Genre :** Drame je suppose, avec du Family. Aussi, je dois prévenir CHARACTER DEATH à la fin de cette OS

Donc oui, je suis supposée travailler sur mon roman. Mais bon… J'avais envie de changer d'air on dira. A la base, ce que vous allez lire devait faire partie d'une fic à chapitres, que j'hésitais à écrire pendant le Nanowrimo, mais j'avais pas assez d'idées pour l'intrigue principale et tout, donc j'ai décidé de n'écrire que cette partie et de vous la proposer comme OS.

Cet OS se déroule dans le Japon féodal, mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec _L'Ombre du Feu_ , vous vous en rendrez compte très vite d'ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas de bêta pour ce texte et mon Antidote m'a lâchée, donc je suis seule responsable de mes fautes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prunus serrulata**

L'aube se levait à peine sur le palais impérial, pourtant Shisui était déjà éveillé. Comme chaque matin, il avait échappé à la surveillance de ses serviteurs. Il s'était habillé seul et était sorti de ses appartements seul, échappant même à la surveillance de ses gardes. De toute manière ces derniers ne lui servaient à rien, ils n'arrivaient jamais à le suivre lorsqu'il courait dans les jardins de son père. Seul Itachi arrivait à le suivre où qu'il aille. D'ailleurs, c'était lui que le garçon allait voir. En effet, le guerrier s'entraînait toujours à l'aube et Shisui ne manquait jamais de venir l'observer.

D'un pas léger, le garçon arriva en vue du terrain d'entraînement. Il se fit discret, s'accroupissant dans un buisson afin de pouvoir voir sans être vu. Sur le terrain, un seul homme s'entraînait à cette heure si matinale. Il était torse nu, le visage concentré sur les mouvements de son katana, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos. Shisui eut un petit sourire et s'installa plus confortablement pour observer Itachi. Même à huit ans, le garçon pouvait dire que le guerrier était incroyablement doué, bien plus que les gardes qui surveillaient la porte de ses appartements vides.

Le soleil finit par se lever, illuminant la place d'entraînement. D'autres soldats rejoignirent Itachi, mais personne ne le dérangea dans son entraînement. Parce que tout le monde admirait Itachi et le respectait. Parce qu'il était le meilleur guerrier de l'empereur. Et ce même s'il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans. Shisui était même sûr qu'Itachi était bien meilleur que les guerriers du Shogun.

Comme chaque matin, Shisui finit par s'endormir, finissant sa nuit en bordure du terrain d'entraînement. Il avait beau avoir toute la volonté du monde, se lever aux aurores était épuisant pour un enfant de huit ans. Et comme chaque matin, c'est Itachi qui vint le réveiller, trouvant sa cachette sans peine.

Dès qu'il vit le visage du guerrier en sortant de son sommeil, Shisui lui fit son plus beau sourire. Itachi lui répondit bien plus discrètement, mais cela suffit au bonheur de l'enfant.

-Bonjour Itachi ! s'exclama le garçon.

-Bonjour Shisui-dono, répondit le guerrier. Il serait bon que vous rentriez au palais, votre petit déjeuner doit être prêt.

A ces mots, Shisui sentit son estomac gargouiller. Bien évidemment, pour échapper à ses domestiques il n'avait pas pris de repas. Il avait donc maintenant incroyablement faim. L'enfant se redressa donc de bonne grâce et emboîta le pas d'Itachi. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre la main d'Itachi. Le guerrier ne réagit pas autrement qu'en serrant la petite main entre ses doigts fins. Tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de l'enfant. Ils durent cependant faire un arrêt en chemin le temps que Shisui observe un vers de terre au bord du chemin. Itachi le laissa faire, attendant patiemment. Shisui lui sourit une fois que le vers se fut éloigné. Et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Une fois arrivé aux appartements de l'enfant, ils déjeunèrent ensemble. En effet, les domestiques prévoyaient toujours assez à manger pour Itachi. Le repas fut copieux et ils y firent honneur. Puis, les domestiques changèrent Shisui, en tant que prince, ce dernier ne pouvait pas se balader vêtu d'un simple yukata partout dans le palais. Ses serviteurs lui firent passer un hakama et une veste de kimono bien plus chic, remerciant l'aide d'Itachi pour garder l'enfant calme. Une fois que cela fut fait, le guerrier l'emmena auprès de ses professeurs.

Shisui n'aimait étudier. Surtout pas la lecture, l'écriture et les mathématiques. Ce n'était pas rigolo et ça ne ferait pas de lui un excellent guerrier comme Itachi. Mais il était obligé d'assister à ces cours, ordre de son père. Il avait bien tenté de s'échapper plusieurs fois, mais Itachi finissait toujours par le trouver et son père par le gronder. Alors, Shisui prit son mal en patience, attendant la fin de ses classes avec fébrilité, regardant souvent dehors. Les seuls classes qui l'intéressaient un tant soit peu étaient la stratégie militaire et les arts martiaux. Mais c'était toujours bien trop court par rapport à la dose hallucinante de kanji que son professeur d'écriture lui faisait tracer. Shisui avait essayé de se plaindre auprès de son père, mais celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il était bien trop jeune pour avoir plus de cours martiaux. Shisui avait bien boudé pour le faire changer d'avis, mais l'empereur avait été inflexible. Alors le garçon avait dû se résoudre à supporter ses cours. Heureusement, parfois Itachi acceptait de l'entraîner un peu. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, alors Shisui considérait toujours ses moments comme magique. Il s'en servait le soir pour écarter les cauchemars de son esprit.

Heureusement, l'heure du repas de midi arriva et Shisui put quitter sa classe. Ses domestiques vérifièrent sa tenue afin qu'il soit présentable devant son père, l'empereur. En effet, le souverain prenait tous ses repas de midi avec son fils. Parfois un invité se joignait à eux, mais c'était plutôt occasionnel. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient seuls, entre père et fils.

L'empereur était jeune, à peine vingt-huit ans, et déjà veuf. Il était beau, mais restait froid, maintenant les prétendantes à distance. Après tout, il avait déjà un fils, il n'avait donc plus à s'encombrer d'une femme. Le souverain avait les cheveux longs et noirs, mais contrairement à Itachi ils n'étaient pas bien lisses, mais rebiquaient, lui donnant une allure plus hérissée.

-Père, s'inclina Shisui lorsque Madara arriva dans la salle à manger.

-Shisui, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda l'empereur avec un sourire.

-Bien père.

-Tu es encore allé espionner Itachi. Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas déranger les guerriers pendant leur entraînement.

-Mais je ne les dérangeais pas ! s'exclama l'enfant.

Madara eut un regard soupçonneux.

-Je ne faisais que regarder, insista Shisui

L'empereur soupira, laissant tomber. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de dissuader son fils d'aller observer les entraînements matinaux. Mais rien n'y avait fait et Shisui continuait d'aller espionner les guerriers.

Las, Madara commença à manger, vite imité par son fils. Malgré qu'ils ne discutèrent que très peu lors du repas, l'ambiance était détendue, familière. Shisui engloutit tout son repas rapidement, alors que son père était bien plus calme, bien plus posé. Parfois, l'empereur semblait même avoir quelques absences, comme si une pensée l'absorbait bien trop qu'il en oubliait de finir de porter ses baguettes à sa bouches. Son fils ne parut pas le remarquer, ou alors il n'en fit pas grand cas, habitué.

Une fois le repas terminé, l'empereur retourna à ses occupations après avoir salué son fils avec un petit sourire. Shisui lui rendit son expression avec bien plus d'enthousiasme. L'enfant put ensuite aller s'amuser dans les jardins du palais. Itachi l'y accompagna. Shisui était heureux.

L'enfant s'amusait à gambader partout dans les jardins, faisant parfois juste le tour du guerrier afin de lui arracher un sourire. Itachi le suivait des yeux, de l'affection dans tous ses gestes. Il y avait tant de choses à voir et à faire dans ces jardins pour un enfant de huit ans. Shisui ne rechignait jamais à y aller, même lorsque le beau temps n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le garçon adorait courir sous la pluie ou jouer dans la neige. Seulement, on ne lui autorisait pas toujours, voulant le préserver de la maladie.

Ce jour-là, après avoir regardé le prince jouer, Itachi lui proposa d'aller s'entraîner un peu. Plus qu'emballé, Shisui accepta directement. Il prit donc la main de l'adulte, et ils se dirigèrent vers le dojo où ils s'entraînaient les très rares fois où cela avait lieu. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, ils ôtèrent tous les deux leurs chaussures. Shisui se mit directement en position, le visage plissé de concentration, une fois entré sur le tatami. Itachi l'observa avec un sourire. Seulement, il ne rejoignit pas son élève et alla plutôt chercher quelque chose dans un placard. L'enfant relâcha alors sa position, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Puis, Itachi revint et lui tendit un morceau de bois ayant la forme d'une lame courte.

-Oh ! s'exclama Shisui avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de vous apprendre à manier une dague, expliqua sobrement Itachi.

-Oui !

L'enfant se mit à faire des bonds devant le guerrier, trop heureux d'apprendre une nouvelle chose et ainsi d'évoluer dans la voie du sabre. Cette première leçon commença donc par Itachi essayant de calmer son élève bien trop enthousiaste.

Une fois que Shisui fut suffisamment concentré la leçon put commencer. Elle se passa très bien. Le garçon était extrêmement intéressé et attentif à tout ce que lui enseignait le guerrier. Que ce soit dans cette nouvelle discipline ou dans leurs entraînements précédents. Shisui avait bien compris que pour impressionner Itachi il suffisait d'être un élève consciencieux et ne pas chercher à en faire trop. Et en général c'est ce qu'il faisait. Son désir d'apprendre était autant fort que celui d'être estimé par le guerrier.

Une fois la leçon terminée, Shisui se fit raccompagner par le guerrier vers ses autres professeurs. Il avait encore d'autres classes qui l'attendaient. Il y avait celle de stratégie, qu'il aimait beaucoup, celle de politique qui le barbait et celle de finance qui ne retenait que très peu son attention au grand dam de son professeur.

Et enfin, lorsque ses cours étaient terminés, Shisui pouvait rentrer dans ses appartements, où il avait droit à un moment de détente. Cela pouvait être un jeu, un bain, de la musique ou une lecture. Ensuite, il prenait son souper, seul ou avec d'autres enfants de son âge, ce qui arrivait très rarement. Après cela, ses domestiques l'habillaient pour la nuit, sortaient son futon. Shisui allait se coucher tôt, parce qu'il devait se réveiller à l'aube le lendemain pour aller observer Itachi sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Ainsi cette petite routine constituait le quotidien du prince Shisui.

Cependant, parfois des éléments dissidents venaient perturber ce quotidien.

Il y eut par exemple cette fois où Madara vint visiter son fils après ses cours.

Jusque là, rien n'avait semblé étrange dans la journée du prince. Mais, alors que l'un de ses domestiques lui contait une histoire très populaire, l'empereur était entré dans ses appartements. Cela avait alerté tout le personnel du prince, en effet Madara ne venait que très peu dans la chambre de son fils, plus depuis quelques années en tout cas. Et puis, l'empereur avait le visage défait. Il ne prit la peine de ne saluer personne, alors que ce n'était pas son genre. Il se dirigea droit vers son fils avec des enjambées pressées.

-Père ? interrogea Shisui.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas avant d'arriver au niveau de l'enfant, de s'agenouiller devant lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Shisui, souffla Madara.

Son soulagement était largement perceptible dans sa voix. Son étreinte se resserra quelque peu. Shisui put sentier son nez se coller contre son cou, sa bouche laissant échapper de longues expirations lui chatouillant la peau.

-Père, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'enfant.

Ce comportement n'était de loin pas habituel de la part de l'empereur. Il était donc clair que quelques chose avait dû se passer.

-C'est Danzô, murmura Madara si bas que Shisui put à peine l'entendre.

Danzô était le Shogun, général des armées de l'empire. Tout le monde le savait. Mais ce qui se savait moins, c'était que Danzô tirait toutes les ficelles dans l'ombre. Au lieu d'employer ses armées à réaliser la volonté de l'empereur, le Shogun les avait retournées contre lui. Il n'hésitait pas à menacer Madara afin que celui-ci prenne des décisions qui en faveur de l'homme plus âgé.

Shisui ignorait pourquoi son père ne remettait pas à sa place le général, après tout il était empereur. Tout le monde lui devait obéissance. Même le Shogun ! Mais apparemment, ce dernier possédait des moyens pour passer outre. Et cela révoltait l'enfant. Parce que cela prouvait que son père n'était pas parfait et qu'il aurait dû recadrer son général bien avant que quelque chose du genre arrivât.

Mais tout le monde avait des faiblesses, non ? Même l'empereur, même le Shogun et peut-être même Itachi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Shisui ne fit aucune remarque, car il ignorait ce qu'il se passait réellement avec Danzô. Il se contenta donc de rendre son étreinte à son père.

Après un certain temps, l'empereur se recula. Il tint son fils à bout de bras, ses yeux noirs l'examinant avec attention, semblant chercher une éventuelle blessure.

-Shisui, murmura-t-il encore.

-Je vais bien père, affirma l'enfant avec fermeté.

-Que les dieux en soient remerciés !

Shisui ignorait ce que Danzô avait fait à l'empereur, mais cela devait être très grave pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Il espérait pouvoir tirer des informations d'Itachi le lendemain.

Madara enlaça encore une fois son fils avant de le quitter.

Le lendemain, lors d'une de leur ballade dans les jardins du palais, Shisui posa la question à Itachi. Ce dernier parut bien surpris, mais son expression retourna rapidement à son air composé habituel.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous parler de cela Shisui-dono, répondit le guerrier. Votre père n'apprécierait pas.

-Je suis en droit de savoir, se défendit le garçon. Père était visiblement éprouvé quand il m'a rendu visite hier soir.

Itachi fit quelques pas, paraissant réfléchir. Puis, il poussa un soupir et se retourna vers l'enfant :

-Le Shogun a déjà montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'éprouvait aucune honte à se servir de techniques peu honorables pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'hésite donc pas à menacer la population auprès de votre père, afin que celui-ci cède sur certaines décisions.

-Menacer la population ? répéta Shisui les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Oui, il ne semble pas hésiter à utiliser l'armée pour cela. Votre père aime le peuple, il ne tolérerait pas que Danzô libère son armée sur lui. Alors, il cède. Et sans doute cela est-il pour le mieux.

Le regard d'Itachi paraissait quelque peu lointain.

-Seulement, continua le guerrier. Hier, le Shogun avait sans doute quelque chose de bien plus sensible à demander à votre père. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait tolérer aucun refus. Alors il a menacé ce que votre père aime déraisonnablement.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Shisui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'un empereur pouvait aimer plus que son peuple.

-Vous, lâcha Itachi en regardant l'enfant dans les yeux.

Les yeux noirs du guerrier étaient un puits sans fond et Shisui sembla s'y perdre. Mais cela ne lui apporta pas de peur, seulement un sentiment de bien-être au-delà de toute chose. Comme si les ténèbres ne l'engloutissaient pas mais le transportaient.

L'enfant dut papillonner des yeux pour se sortir de sa concentration. Itachi avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Cependant, lorsque Shisui essaya de l'interroger encore, afin de comprendre pourquoi son père l'estimait plus important que le peuple, le guerrier se détourna, mettant fin à la conversation. Ils continuèrent leur balade comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement, tout ne restait pas éternellement calme au palais impérial.

Madara avait continué à venir voir son fils hors de leur dîner ensemble. Parfois, il l'enlaçait, parfois il se contentait de l'observer, certaines fois il amenait des présents. Shisui aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer, mais il ignorait comment faire. Dans tous les cas, malgré qu'il sache ce que tout cela signifiait, l'enfant ne se sentait pas vraiment menacé. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que l'incident arriva.

Il faisait beau et doux ce jour-là. Les jardins du palais étaient tout simplement magnifiques et Shisui ne se lassait pas de courir dans l'herbe sous la surveillance vigilante d'Itachi. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient d'affection lorsqu'ils se posaient sur l'enfant. Malheureusement, un bonheur si doux ne peut être précédé que par l'horreur la plus noire. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Alors que Shisui revenait vers Itachi, une petite branche de cerisier couverte de délicates fleurs roses en main, d'autres personnes entrèrent dans le jardin. Itachi les repéra immédiatement et il comprit leurs intentions. Personne n'entrait dans les jardins du palais le katana dégainé pour cueillir des fleurs.

-Shisui, appela le guerrier pour faire venir l'enfant plus vite vers lui.

Ce dernier eut d'abord un regard interrogatif en direction d'Itachi, avant de voir les soldats avançant dans sa direction sans essayer de cacher leurs intentions.

Shisui courut se mettre à l'abri derrière Itachi. Car Itachi était le meilleur guerrier de son père, il se débarrasserait de ces soldats sans problème.

Les soldats, probablement envoyé par Danzô, étaient vingt, Itachi était seul.

-Shisui, fit fermement Itachi alors qu'il se préparait à l'attaque, dégainant son propre katana qu'il ne quittait jamais comme tout bon guerrier. Fuyez vers votre père dès que vous le pouvez.

-Mais Itachi, demanda l'enfant en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme. Tu ne viens pas avec moi.

-J'en ai bien peur que non. Cela a été un honneur de vous rencontrer Shisui-dono.

Itachi le poussa légèrement vers la sortie des jardins avant que les soldats ne se soient trop approchés, puis il s'avança pour se mettre à portée de son premier adversaire.

Les yeux écarquillés de peur, Shisui se laissa entraîner dans le mouvement et fuit, comme le lui avait demandé le guerrier. Si des soldats essayèrent de le poursuivre, ils se firent intercepter par son protecteur. Sa main se resserra sur la branche de cerisier alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Dans sa poitrine, il sentait très clairement son cœur tambouriner de toutes ses forces, essayant probablement de s'arracher de sa chair mortelle pour aller rejoindre Itachi et ne jamais plus le quitter.

-Ça a été un honneur pour moi aussi, murmura l'enfant la voix brisée alors qu'il courrait dans les allées du palais.

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Prenez soin de vous, à la prochaine !


End file.
